Level 361/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 360/Dreamworld | prevtype = Order | next = 362/Dreamworld | nexttype = Order }} | score = 40,000 | moves = 45 }} Difficulty *The amount of icings required to be cleared is the same as the nerfed version of its counterpart in Reality. However, it has more two more chocolate spawners compared to the current version. *Two ingredients appear at the start of the board instead of one. This avoids the situation in the Reality counterpart where the last ingredient only drops at move 1. *The moon scale is slightly unstable. *However, since moon struck happens twice, this level is much easier than its Reality counterpart. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points 4 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 40,000 points, which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Destroy the icings before the ingredients reach the bottom. If it's not cleared, use vertical striped candies to bring down the ingredients. *Destroy the chocolate as it can block the ingredient exits. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours make it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points. Hence, an additional 50,000 points for two stars and an additional 90,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 50.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 36.84% compared to its Reality counterpart. Moreover, the relatively unstable moon scale can make the activation of special candy combinations and the use of huge cascades slightly risky during regular moves, slightly increasing the difficulty of reaching the score. *The player is required to earn an additional 1,120 points per move for two stars and an additional 2,000 points per move for three stars. *There is two-layered icing at the bottom of the board which needs to be cleared, causing a good number of moves to be spent. *The chocolate spawners at the bottom of the board may block the exit for the ingredients. *The moon scale is relatively unstable, making the activation of special candy combinations and the use of huge cascades slightly risky during regular moves. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale, lasts for three moves and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. *Once the first moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. However, most runs will be completed before the second moon struck, giving the players plenty of points due to sugar crush. Strategy *Try to create a wrapped candy + striped candy combination first if possible. It will even be better if the combination is besides the icing and must be swiped downwards if the special candies are stacked on top of one another (or sideways if they are positioned side by side) so that the combination will take out a lot of icing. However, keep an eye on the moon scale as it is quite unstable. *Vertical striped candies are also essential in clearing the icing and dropping the ingredient in one move. *Colour bombs are good because they can reduce the number of colours, increasing the possibility of making special candies. However, they are a bit dangerous if activated during regular moves. Trivia *This is one of the few levels which has the final moon struck lasting longer than the number of moves left (the last moon struck lasts three moves but starts when the player has two moves left). *This level's icings have ''fewer ''layers than its counterpart in Reality. *After most recent nerf of level 361, the position of the blockers are different from its Reality counterpart. Notes Miscellaneous Info #(90,000 - 60,000) points / 60,000 points x 100% = 50.00% #(130,000 - 95,000) points / 95,000 points x 100% = 36.842% #50,000 points / 45 moves = 1,111.11 points #90,000 points / 45 moves = 2,000 points #The second moon struck only lasts for two moves which means that there are only five effective moon struck moves. Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-08-28-10-37-21.png|Mobile version Level 361 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Bonkers Bakery levels Category:Levels with 45 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with two moon strucks Category:Somewhat easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars